


Flame

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: No one is the same after having witnessed the freezing flame of Yuri Plisetsky.





	

Yuri Plisetsky has a fire inside of him. A furious blue flame that burns icy-hot, recklessly scorching everything in its way, and defiantly daring anyone to try and put it out.

 

The fire is in his veins, running under his skin, flowing out through his fingertips, leaving a trail of char and ash across everything he touches. No one is the same after having witnessed the freezing flame of Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Otabek knows this. He's seen the flame itself, burning behind the hard, determined eyes of a soldier, desperate to burn through and set the world ablaze with its wrath. He's seen it dwindling, at risk of being blown out altogether by the relentless winds that endlessly beat down on Yuri. He's seen it flickering wildly during Yuri’s fits of rage, felt it licking at his skin through Yuri’s lips, heard it crackling in Yuri’s soft whispers to him in the dark of night.

 

The flame tries to burn Otabek’s hands when he trails his fingers up and down Yuri's back. It heats his face when he presses gentle kisses to Yuri's mouth and cheek and forehead. It consumes him when they make love, and Yuri's skin glows with it after.

 

But when they're lying in their bed, like they are now - when Yuri curls up half on top of Otabek, and tucks his chin in between Otabek's shoulder and neck  _ just so, _ and twines their fingers together so he can adorn Otabek's knuckles with kisses - then, finally, does the flame relent, allowing a calm, quiet coolness to settle over them until sleep takes them. 

  
The fire will reignite when they wake, but for now, let them rest.


End file.
